1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch blade device in a turnout, on a tram- or streetcar-type line with grooved rails (known as "tram rails"), in which the switch blades (i.e. the tapering point-rails) are detachably connected to the normal rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switch blade devices in a grooved-rail turnout are described in e.g. CH-PS 658 687. In this known design, the switch blade is butt-welded to a connecting rail. To prevent possible derailments, due to breaking of the butt-weld joint and resultant failure of the switch blade to kept in place in the joint region, a connection to a lateral rail that is fixed in position is provided by means of a bolt with a spacer. In this prior-art, wearing-parts cannot be easily replaced during maintenance without having to separate the welded joint.
EP-A1 515 708 has already disclosed a switch blade in which a switch blade section is secured by means of a wedge. In this prior-art detachable mounting arrangement using a wedge, however, the wedge is clearly introduced in the longitudinal direction of the rails; and therefore, during maintenance work, covering elements--and even road asphalt attaching to the rails--have to be removed over a considerable area to gain access to the separable joint.